Goten's Wedding
by Toni The Mink
Summary: Goten and Paresu are getting married. Bra doesn't like this, and does whatever in her power to try and stop them. BraBashing.


Completely ignore the summary.... this is NOT a Bra/Goten fanfic.... This is actually Bra-bashing! XD  
  
Sorry to dissappoint you, but I was just kinda making fun of the average Bra/Goten fanfic, where in order to make THEM look like the best couple in the universe, they have to make Paresu look like a total bitch. Me, being a Goten/Paresu fan, gets tired of looking all over the web and FanFiction.net for good G/P, only to find constant B/G, followed by Paresu bashing.... well NOW the tables are turned! XD  
  
Yes, I know, there's a saying.... "Two wrongs don't make a right". And I'd probably be no better than those B/G fans who bash Paresu...... Oh well. I'm a bitch anyway. MWAHAHA!  
  
So if you're pro Bra/Goten, or a Bra fan, may I suggest you leave now. Otherwise, if you're either a Paresu fan, anti-Bra, or just someone looking for a good laugh, then by all means, read on!  
  
--------------  
  
Bra yawned as she entered the living room, and was suprised to see her mother, father, and brother dressed up fancied.  
  
"Oh, you're finally up, sweetie," said Bulma, "Hurry up and get dressed or we'll be late for Goten's wedding."  
  
Bra turned around, but stopped suddenly. She whipped back around. "GOTEN'S WEDDING?!" she snapped, "What the hell do you mean Goten's wedding??"  
  
"Goten's getting married," Trunks simpily responded.  
  
"Why wasInot told about this??" Bra shouted.  
  
"For some reason, we all thought you'd go nuts and try to sabotage or somehow convince Goten to love you instead," Vegeta shrugged.  
  
Bra clenched both her fists and teeth. "OOOoooo that jerk!" she growled, "How dare he marry someone else besides me! I mean, WE'RE a much cuter couple than any other girl on this planet!"  
  
Trunks quirked an eyebrow. "Does he even know who you are?"

  
Everybody stood up as the bride was being escourted down the asile towards her groom, Goten. Everyone was stunned and awed with how beautiful she looked, and couldn't be happier for the excited Goten. Except for Bra, who was still sitting, arms crossed, bouncing her leg up and down pissed. "Geez, it's bad enough he doesn't ask me to marry him, but he had to ask that stupid ditz Paresu!!!" Bulma hissed at her to be quiet.  
  
"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the sight of Dende..."  
  
"Hey, how's it goin'?" said Dende, sitting in the 3rd row.  
  
"To join these two, Paresu and Son Goten, in holy matrimony. If there is anyone who knows why they should not be wed, please speak now or forever hold your--"  
  
"I KNOW!!!!" Bra wasted no time in stopping the wedding.  
  
"Bra, you sit down right now!" Bulma scolded.  
  
Goten and Paresu turned around, suprised. "What's wrong, er... uh... Bulla is it?" said Goten.  
  
"It's not Bulla, it's BRA!!!" Bulla... I MEAN, Bra shouted as she jumped from her seat and stood in the aisle, "And I have A LOT OF good reasons why you shouldn't marry that red-headed air head! NUMBER ONE.... she's an airhead!"  
  
"Hey!" Paresu cried, offened.  
  
"Gotta admit, that is kinda true," said Goten.  
  
"NUMBER TWO.... she's UGLY!"  
  
Goten scowled, "Now knock that off!"  
  
"NUMBER THREE.... she's a whore, and this picture proves it!" Bra held out a picture of a naked Paresu and 100 other men standing around her. The picture, of course, was badly drawn with a red crayon and had Bra's signature in the corner.  
  
"NUMBER FOUR.... she's actually a demonic evil dragon-woman bent on sucking young men's blood and planning to eat Goten's body at the honeymoon."  
  
Everyone in the chapel just stared at her oddly.  
  
"AND FINALLY........ I'M ten times the better girlfriend for Goten than that stupid Paresu! Why, I'm just a good a match for him as Pan is for Trunks!"  
  
Pan's face blushed DEEP red, as she did have a schoolgirl crush on Trunks. Trunks, however, just chortled. "Jeez, sis! What have you been smoking??"  
  
"Don't YOU have deep, secret feelings that you want to confess to Pan??"  
  
"...... No."  
  
Pan snapped her fingers. "God damn it!"  
  
"Okay, fine, whatever," said Bra, storming up to Goten, "But all I know isIdeserve you, Goten! And YOU'RE stupid for not realizing this!"  
  
And with that, Bra received a swift slap on the face by Paresu. "Don't you DARE talk to Goten like that!" she shouted, "If you love him so much, you should at the very least treat him with respect!"  
  
While nursing her stinging cheek, Bra raised an eyebrow. "It's not that I love Goten," she muttered, "I just think I deserve to marry him." She stood up tall and defiant, "And I know many other Bra&Goten otakus who will support me and thinkIshould marry Goten because it's freakin' destiny and we looks so damn cute together and if he DID get to know me, it'd be TRUE LOVE and--"  
  
SLAM!  
  
Vegeta whammed his fist on his daughter's head, knocking her out cold. He grabbed her hair and dragged her back to her seat, muttering, "No child of mine will marry the offspring of Kakarrot.... especially one who'sthirteenyearsolder than her!"  
  
And with that, everybody applauded for Vegeta.

  
While everyone partied and had the time of their lives at the reception, Bra sat outside on the steps on the church with Pan, her head in her hands, murmuring profanities. She didn't want anything to do with Goten's wedding or his reception and wanted to avoid him by any means possible. Pan just wanted a slurpee from 7-Eleven.  
  
"I can't believe he didn't marry me!" Bra growled.  
  
"I can't believe a large slurpee is five bucks!" Pan complained.  
  
"I mean, I'm much prettier, smarter, and popular than that ditso! Why did Toei have to create her when they coulda just stuck me with him!"  
  
Pan slurped on her slurpee. "Iyunno."  
  
"This isn't right I tell you!" Bra shouted, "I'M the one everyone wants Goten to be with! I'M the one who's suppose to mother his sons! WE JUST LOOK SO DAMN CUTE TOGETHER! WE BELONG TO EACH OTHER!!!! IT'S WRITTEN IN THE FRIGGIN' STARS!!! Now that he HAS married Paresu, THE PLANETS ARE OUT OF ALIGNMENT!!! The future timestream is corrupted!!! WE'RE ALL GONNA FREAKIN' DIE!!!!"  
  
And with that, Bra's head exploded.  
  
THE END! XD


End file.
